Tradução do Novo Mundo das Escrituras Sagradas
A Tradução do Novo Mundo das Escrituras Sagradas (TNM) é a tradução bíblica usada pelas Testemunhas de Jeová. É propriedade legal da Sociedade Torre de Vigia de Bíblias e Tratados de Pensilvânia, sendo editada em português do Brasil pela Associação Torre de Vigia de Bíblias e Tratados do Brasil, Cesário Lange, Estado de São Paulo. Até julho de 2005, a TNM completa, estava disponível em 33 idiomas, e a TNM das Escrituras Gregas Cristãs em outros 19 idiomas, num total de 49 idiomas, com uma tiragem de cerca de 120 milhões de exemplares em varias edições. Seu Historial Em outubro de 1946, Nathan Knorr, presidente da Sociedade Torre de Vigia (dos EUA), propôs que a STV produzisse uma tradução em inglês moderno das Escrituras Gregas Cristãs (NT). É constituída para esse fim a Comissão de Tradução do Novo Mundo da Bíblia. A expressão "Escrituras Gregas Cristãs" foi adotada para se distinguir da Septuaginta Grega (LXX). O trabalho de tradução começou em 2 de dezembro de 1947. Em 3 de setembro de 1949, numa reunião conjunta das diretorias da STV de Pensilvânia e de Nova Iorque, Inc (estando apenas um diretor ausente), foi anunciado que a Comissão de Tradução do Novo Mundo da Bíblia havia terminado a tradução das Escrituras Gregas Cristãs e a entregou à STV para sua publicação. A equipa da Gráfica de Brooklyn começou a trabalhar na primeira parte do manuscrito, em 29 de setembro. Em 2 de agosto de 1950, é publicado a TNM das Escrituras Gregas Cristãs, em inglês. Tornou-se disponível em português em 1963. Depois disso, as Escrituras Hebraicas (AT) foram traduzidas para o inglês e da TNM das Escrituras Hebraicas foram publicadas progressivamente, em cinco diferentes volumes, de 1953 a 1960. Em 1961, é publicada a Tradução do Novo Mundo das Escrituras Sagradas, em inglês, num num único volume. Tornou-se disponível em português, em 1967. Uma segunda revisão foi publicada em 1970, e uma terceira revisão, com notas de rodapé, seguiu-se em 1971. Em 1969, é publicada a Tradução Interlinear do Reino das Escrituras Gregas (TIR), que apresenta sob o texto grego padrão revisado pelos eruditos Westcott e Hort (reimpressão de 1948) uma tradução literal do grego, palavra por palavra, para inglês. Uma segunda edição foi preparada pela STV em 1985. Em 1984, foi lançada em inglês a TNM das Escrituras Sagradas - Ed. Referências. Tornou-se disponível em português em 1987. Esta inclui uma atualização do texto e revisão completas das notas marginais que foram inicialmente apresentadas, em inglês, de 1950 a 1960. Elaborada para o estudo do texto bíblico, contém mais de 125 mil referências marginais, mais de 11.400 notas, uma concordância extensiva, mapas bíblicos, e 43 artigos no Apêndice. Simultaneamente, foi editada uma versão para uso corrente, a TNM - Ed. Normal. Tornou-se disponível em português em 1986. Em 1987, a revista Veja, semanário de destaque no Brasil, descreveu a TNM- Ed. Referências como a "mais completa versão da Escrituras" no país até então. Progressivamente, a TNM tornou-se disponível em Braile, em CDROM, em gravações áudio MP3, e ainda, online no Website oficial das Testemunhas de Jeová. Fundamentos da Tradução Texto hebraico O texto hebraico usado na preparação do texto da parte das Escrituras Hebraicas (Antigo Testamento) é o apresentado na Bíblia Hebraica de Rudolf Kittel (BHK), na 7.ª, na 8.ª e na 9.ª edição (1951-55). Uma atualização desta obra, conhecida por Bíblia Hebraica Stuttgartensia (BHS), ed. 1977, foi usada na sua atualização e no sistema de notas da ed. 1984. Texto grego O texto grego usado na preparação das Escrituras Gregas Cristãs (Novo Testamento) é o preparado pelos eruditos bíblicos Brook Foss Westcott e Fenton John Anthony Hort (O Novo Testamento no Grego Original, reimpresso em 1948, originalmente publicado em 1881). Também foram consultados os textos gregos de Bover, de Merk, da Sociedades Bíblicas Unidas (UBS), de Nestle-Aland e de outros. Nas Escrituras Hebraicas, a transliterações da Septuaginta Grega (LXX) são a de A. Rahlfs, Deutsche Bibelgesellschaft, Estugarda, 1935. Texto siríaco É usado a Siríaco Peshitta, S. Lee, ed. 1826, reimpressa pelas Sociedades Bíblicas Unidas (UBS), 1979. O seu texto foi traduzido do hebraico, no 2.º século EC e era o Texto-padrão dos cristãos sírios. (Peshito, que significa "simples", "vulgar" ou "comum".) Posteriormente, foi feita uma revisão do texto usando a Septuaginta Grega (LXX). Texto latino A edição da Vulgata Latina (Vg) usada é a Biblia Sacra, Iuxta Vulgatam Versionem, Wurttembergische Bibelanstalt, Estugarda, 1975. Existem cerca de 8 mil manuscritos da Vulgata Latina. Porque há versículos que faltam Mateus 18:11; 23:14; Marcos 7:16; 9:44, 46; 11:26; Lucas 17:36; João 5:4; Atos 8:37; 15:34; 24:7 e Romanos 16:24 não se encontram nos manuscritos mais antigos. Por isso, a Tradução do Novo Mundo das Escrituras Sagradas possuí um traço em seu lugar. Mas esses versículos são encontados em algumas traduções. Uma comparação com traduções modernas, como The New English Bible (NEB) e a Bíblia de Jerusalém (BJ), mostra que outras comissões de tradução também reconheceram em notas de rodapé que os versículos em questão não fazem parte do texto bíblico. Em alguns casos, foram copiados de outra parte da Bíblia e acrescentados ao texto por um escriba. (A Sentinela de 15/11/1978, pág. 11-4; Raciocínios à Base das Escrituras, 1985, pág. 396) Os manuscritos אBSys omitem João 7:53 a 8:1-11, que reza o seguinte - com algumas variantes nas diversas versões e textos gregos: * Foram assim cada um para o seu lar. Mas Jesus foi para o Monte das Oliveiras. De madrugada, porém, ele se apresentou novamente no Templo e todo o povo começou a vir a ele, e ele se assentou e começou a ensiná-los. Os escribas e os fariseus trouxeram então uma mulher apanhada em adultério, e, depois de a postarem no meio deles, disseram-lhe: "Instrutor, esta mulher foi apanhada no ato de cometer adultério. Na Lei, Moisés prescreve que apedrejemos tal sorte de mulher. Realmente, o que dizes tu?" Naturalmente, diziam isso para o porem à prova, a fim de terem algo com que o acusar. Mas, Jesus abaixou-se e começou a escrever no chão com o seu dedo. Quando persistiram em perguntar-lhe, endireitou-se e disse-lhes: "Que aquele de vós que estiver sem pecado seja o primeiro a atirar-lhe uma pedra." E, abaixando-se novamente, escrevia no chão. Mas, os que ouviram isso começaram a sair, um por um, principiando com os anciãos, e ele foi deixado só, bem como a mulher que estivera no meio deles. Endireitando-se, Jesus disse-lhe: Mulher, onde estão eles? Não te condenou ninguém?" Ela disse: "Ninguém, senhor. Jesus disse: Tampouco eu te condeno. Vai embora; doravante não pratiques mais pecado." Opinião da crítica erudita Os eruditos bíblicos, tanto cristãos como não cristãos, têm atacado fortemente a exegese da Tradução do Novo Mundo das Escrituras Sagradas quando a Sociedade Torre de Vigia (dos EUA) procura impor uma determinada posição teológica. Afirmam que a TNM ' é uma paráfrase', não uma tradução literal dos idiomas originais como a STV diz ser. O Dr. Anthony Hoekema (1913-1988), autor de um dos mais respeitados trabalhos de referência acerca das Testemunhas de Jeová, escreveu: "A Tradução do Novo Mundo da Bíblia não é de modo nenhum uma tradução objetiva do texto sagrado para inglês moderno, mas é em vez disso uma tradução tendenciosa na qual muitos dos ensinos peculiares da Sociedade Torre de Vigia são introduzidos sorrateiramente no texto da própria Bíblia." (The Four Major Cults, Paternoster, Exeter, 1963, pág. 208-9) Afirmam que a Comissão de Tradução do Novo Mundo da Bíblia mudou o texto bíblico para ajustar à sua própria teologia em muitos lugares. As críticas incidem na sua maioria nas Escrituras Gregas Cristãs (NT) que "expressam ou deixam implícita a divindade de Cristo. Robert M. McCoy, que escreveu no Andover Newton Quarterly em janeiro de 1963: "A Tradução do Novo Testamento é evidência da presença no movimento de peritos qualificados para lidar de forma inteligente com os muitos problemas da tradução bíblica. Esta tradução, conforme J. Carter Swain observa, tem as suas peculiaridades e as suas excelências. Em conclusão, parece que é atual uma reconsideração do desafio deste movimento às igrejas históricas." A respeito da alegação dos tradutores procuraram evitar preconceitos doutrinais evidentes noutras traduções, McCoy escreve: "Não são poucas as passagens da Tradução do Novo Mundo que têm de ser consideradas traduções teológicas. Este fato é especialmente evidente naquelas passagens que expressam ou deixam implícita a divindade de Cristo." (Robert McCoy, "Jehovah's Witnesses And Their New Testament," Andover Newton Quarterly de janeiro de 1963, Andover Newton Theologiocal Sc, pág. 31, 24)Vol.54-55(1961-63); Edmund Charles Gruss (c. 1933), professor emérito do The Master's College, Santa Clarita (Califórnia), concluiu que o texto da Tradução do Novo Mundo das Escrituras Gregas Cristãs, "embora à primeira vista pareça um trabalho de peritos, em muitos aspetos é exatamente o contrário. A intenção é trazer os erros das Testemunhas para a Palavra de Deus. Esta tradução não tem nenhuma autoridade, exceto para os que a fizeram e para os seus fiéis seguidores, e deve ser rejeitada como uma perversão da Palavra de Deus." (Edmund Gruss, Apostles of Denial - An Examination and Exposé of the History, Doctrines, and Claims of the Jehovah’s Witnesses, Presbyterian and Reformed Publishing, Phillipsburg, 1970, pág. 211) William Cetnar, que trabalhava no Betel de Nova Iorque, durante o período em que a TNM estava a ser preparada, foi enviado para entrevistar o Dr. Edgar Johnson Goodspeed (1871–1962) em março de 1954, para obter os seus comentários acerca do primeiro volume da Tradução do Novo Mundo das Escrituras Hebraicas. O Dr. Goodspeed foi o tradutor do Novo Testamento da An American Translation. Cetnar escreveu: "Durante a entrevista com ele, que durou duas horas, tornou-se óbvio que ele conhecia bem o volume, pois era capaz de citar as páginas onde estavam as passagens em relação às quais ele tinha objeções. Uma das passagens que ele apontou como sendo especialmente desastrada e gramaticalmente pobre foi Juízes 14:3, onde são postas estas palavras na boca de Sansão: 'Her get for me ...' [ Ela trazer para mim; "Obtenha ela para mim", TNM ] Quando já estava de saída, perguntei ao Dr. Goodspeed se ele recomendaria a tradução para o público em geral. Ele respondeu, 'Não, receio não o poder fazer. A gramática é lamentável. Tenham cuidado com a gramática. Certifiquem-se de corrigir isso." (William & Joan Cetnar, Questions For Jehovah's Witnesses Who Love The Truth, Presbyterian and Reformed Publishing, Phillipsburg, junho de 1983, pág. 64) Os comentários acima do Dr. Goodspeed são omitidos no Estudo 7 que trata deste assunto no livro Toda a Escritura é Inspirada por Deus e Proveitosa, publicado em 1963, rev. 1990, pág. 319-326. Caso de Alexander Thomson Alexander Thomson é apresentado a enaltecer o que o Dr. Edgar Goodspeed, confirmado erudito bíblico e tradutor, tinha criticado. (William & Joan Cetnar, Questions For Jehovah's Witnesses Who Love The Truth, Presbyterian and Reformed Publishing, Phillipsburg, junho de 1983, pág. 64) "Traduções originais das Escrituras Hebraicas para o inglês são muito raras. Por essa razão dá-nos muita satisfação receber a primeira parte da Tradução do Novo Mundo [ das Escrituras Hebraicas Vol. I ], de Génesis a Rute. É evidente que esta versão fez um esforço especial para que fosse perfeitamente possível lê-la. Ninguém pode dizer que é deficiente na sua frescura e originalidade. A terminologia não é de modo nenhum baseada na terminologia de versões [ em inglês ] anteriores." (Toda a Escritura é Inspirada por Deus e Proveitosa, 1963, pág. 325) Num número posterior da revista The Differentiator de que era co-editor Thomson, declarou: "Embora em três ocasiões eu tenha submetido ao The Differentiator pequenas recensões críticas de partes da Tradução do Novo Mundo da Bíblia, não deve ser subentendido que concordo com os ensinos das assim chamadas Testemunhas de Jeová. Globalmente, a versão é bastante boa, embora tenham colocado muitas palavras inglesas que não têm equivalente no grego ou hebraico." (The Differentiator 21:98, junho de 1959) Contrário ao que as Testemunhas querem dar a entender, foram as publicações da Sociedade Torre de Vigia que qualificaram Alexander Thomson de "crítico" e "comentarista de hebraico e grego" (Toda a Escritura é Inspirada por Deus e Proveitosa, 1963, rev. 1990), um "perito em hebraico" (Despertai! de 22/3/1987 pág. 14) e um "erudito bíblico" (A Sentinela de 15/11/2001, pág. 8). Alexander Thomson era um bancário escosês, membro da Universal Restitucionist e co-editor do periódico "The Differentiator". Ele não cria na divindade plena de Jesus. (William & Jean Cetnar, Questions For Jehovah's Witnesses Who Love The Truth, Kunkletown, Pennsylvania, 1983, pág. 53) O teólogo evangélico Robert M. Bowman Jr (n. 1957), do Institute for Religious Research, colocou em causa a competência de Thomson para avaliar a TNM. Aponta a falta de formação académica nas áreas de teologia e estudos bíblicos, nem mesmo nos idiomas grego ou hebraico. (Robert M. Bowman Jr, Understanding Jehovah's Witnesses: Why They Read the Bible the Way They Do, Baker Book House, junho de 1991) Refutação das Críticas As publicações da STV com respeito a sua tradução bíblica, diz: "Evitou-se tomar liberdades com os textos ... ou substituí-los por algum paralelo moderno quando a tradução literal tem sentido claro. Manteve-se a uniformidade de tradução por atribuir um só sentido a cada palavra principal e por reter este sentido tanto quanto o contexto o permitiu." Todavia acrescenta: "Tem havido desvios ocasionais do texto literal, com o fim de transmitir as expressões idiomáticas hebraicas e gregas ...". (Prefácio da Tradução do NM das Escrituras Sagradas, 1984, pág. 6-7; Toda a Escritura é Inspirada por Deus e Proveitosa, 1963, Estudo 7, revisto em 1990; Raciocínios à Base das Escrituras, 1985, pág. 396) Ao comparar diversas traduções bíblicas, o Prof. Jason BeDuhn teceu alguns comentários sobre as Escrituras Gregas Cristãs da TNM. Ele criticou algumas opções de tradução que foram usadas, mas mesmo assim disse que ela "é uma das traduções em inglês mais exatas do Novo Testamento que estão disponíveis e é a mais exata das traduções inglês que foram comparadas". Sempre que a STV cita o Prof. Jason BeDuhm foca apenas os pontos favoráveis. (A Sentinela de 1/12/2004, pág. 30-1; veja Verdade e Tradução: Exatidão e Tendenciosidade nas Traduções em Inglês do Novo Testamento, Jason BeDuhm, Lanham, MD, University Press of America, 2003, pág. 114-6, 162-3) BeDuhm, é doutorado em estudos comparativos de religiões pela Universidade de Indiana, e professor-associado de estudos religiosos na Universidade do Norte do Arizona, Flagstaff, EUA. Uso do tetagrama YHWH O tetagrama hebraico YHWH do Nome Divino (que pode ser vertido por YeHoWaH ou YaHWeH) ocorre 6 973 vezes no texto das Escrituras Hebraicas (Antigo Testamento) da Tradução do Novo Mundo. A concordância com o texto-padrão das Escrituras Hebraicas determinou 237 restabelecimentos de YHWH no texto das Escrituras Gragas Cristãs (Novo Testamento). Traduções bíblicas antes da TNM * 1864, The Emphatic Diaglott (O Diálogo Enfatizado) de Benjamin Wilson - tradução NT interlinear em grego / inglês * 1890, Joseph Rotherham's New Testament, S. Bagster, 1878, 2.ª ed. * 1896, Joseph Rotherham’s New Testament, 12.ª ed. revisada * 1902, Holman Linear Parallel Edition (Edição Paralela Linear de Holman) com ajudas de estudo da Bíblia * 1902, The Emphatic Diaglott - tradução NT interlinear em grego / inglês * 1902, Holman Linear Parallel Edition com ajudas de estudo da Bíblia; * 1907, King James Version com ajudas de estudo da Bíblia, Ed. STV * 1908, King James Version com ajudas de estudo da Bíblia, Ed. STV, Nova Edição * 1926, The Emphatic Diaglott - tradução NT interlinear em grego / inglês, impressa pela STV * 1942, King James Version (Versão Rei Jaime) - impressa pela STV * 1944, American Standard Version - impressa pela STV Edições da Tradução do Novo Mundo da Bíblia * 1950, Tradução do Novo Mundo das Escrituras Gregas Cristãs (inglês; português em 1963) * 1953, Tradução do Novo Mundo das Escrituras Hebraicas, Vol. I (inglês; Génesis a Rute) * 1955, Tradução do Novo Mundo das Escrituras Hebraicas, Vol. II (inglês; I Samuel a Ester) * 1957, Tradução do Novo Mundo das Escrituras Hebraicas, Vol. III (inglês; Jó a Cântico de Salomão) * 1958, Tradução do Novo Mundo das Escrituras Hebraicas, Vol. IV (inglês; Isaías a Lamentações) * 1960, Tradução do Novo Mundo das Escrituras Hebraicas, Vol. V (inglês; Ezequiel a Malaquias) * 1961, Tradução do Novo Mundo das Escrituras Sagradas, ed. único volume (inglês; português em 1967) * 1963, Tradução do Novo Mundo das Escrituras Gregas Cristãs (português) * 1967, Tradução do Novo Mundo das Escrituras Sagradas (português) * 1969, Tradução Interlinear do Reino das Escrituras Gregas - texto do NT interlinear em grego / inglês, publicado pela STV * 1970, Tradução do Novo Mundo das Escrituras Sagradas (inglês, 2ª ed. rev.) * 1971, Tradução do Novo Mundo das Escrituras Sagradas (inglês, 3ª ed. rev. com notas de rodapé; ed. letras grandes; português em 1977) * 1981, Tradução do Novo Mundo das Escrituras Sagradas (inglês, ed. revisada; português em 1983) * 1983, Tradução do Novo Mundo das Escrituras Sagradas (português, ed. rev.) * 1984, Tradução do Novo Mundo das Escrituras Sagradas - Ed. Normal (inglês ed. rev.; português em 1986) * 1984, Tradução do Novo Mundo das Escrituras Sagradas - Ed. Referências) (inglês; português em 1986) Saiba Mais * Bíblia * Biblioteca da Torre de Vigia CD-ROM * Comissão de Tradução do Novo Mundo da Bíblia * Corpo Governante das Testemunhas de Jeová * Estudo Bíblico domiciliar * Livros Apócrifos * Prefácio da Tradução do NM das Escrituras Sagradas * Sociedade Torre de Vigia de Bíblias e Tratados (dos EUA) * Tradução Interlinear do Reino das Escrituras Gregas * Análise de Textos controversos na TNM Ligações Externas * [http://watchtower.org/languages/portuguese/biblia/index.htm Tradução do Novo Mundo das Escrituras Sagradas - Ed. Normal], em português * [http://watchtower.org/bible/index.htm Tradução do Novo Mundo das Escrituras Sagradas - Ed. Normal], em inglês * [http://www.jw.org/index.html?option=QrYQZRQVNlVlYR Tradução do Novo Mundo das Escrituras Sagradas], download gravação áudio em MP3 português * [http://corior.blogspot.com/2006/02/comentrios-de-william-cetnar-sobre.html Comentários sobre a Tradução do Novo Mundo], por William Cetnar * [http://corior.blogspot.com/2006/02/traduo-do-novo-mundo-e-os-seus-crticos.html A Tradução do Novo Mundo e seus Críticos], por Ian Croft * [http://www.mentesbereanas.org/tradnovomundo.htm É a Tradução do Novo Mundo uma Bíblia Sem Valor?], por Carlos M. Silva, 2003 * Westcott & Hort - Centros de Recursos Blogues não oficiais de TJs * Em Defesa da Tradução do Novo Mundo - Blogue * Tradução do Novo Mundo Defendida - Blogue Categoria:Testemunhas de Jeová Categoria:Tradução da Bíblia